


猫怎么吃鱼

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 圣诞过完没多久，伦敦城办了一场规模不小的画展。
Relationships: Calum Chambers/Aaron Ramsey, Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还除夕那天欠给姬友天天的赌债。主CP：钱草（阿森纳-钱伯斯x拉姆塞）。  
> 副CP：米尼鱼，M4K6；酱油：阿森纳一堆人出没。  
> 清水HE，写着写着就坑了……（大概率不会填的）  
> 背景什么的都是虚构的，不要认真啊…… 元宵节快乐！

圣诞过完没多久，伦敦城办了一场规模不小的画展。  
从远方赶来的歌舞团和马戏团每日轮流进行演出，半个月来无论晚上刮起多么刺骨的寒风，人们都愿意裹紧棉衣出门感受热闹的氛围。  
近日来，大街小巷的酒馆里，人们常会在茶余饭后聊起他们的乡绅马蒂厄·弗拉米尼。  
有人说，刚刚继任的弗拉米尼是想效仿他的父亲俘获人心才想出办这样的庆典；但也有人认为弗拉米尼这样做是为了显示他的富有与慷慨，以便追求他恋慕的爱人。  
据说痴情的弗拉米尼所心仪的对象是个德意志人，还是名男子。该男子早前游历西班牙时就曾受到过马德里城主和当地首席骑士的青睐，但最终谁也没能得到他。见过他的人啊，都说他有着世上最灵动的眼睛，里面可以装下比爱尔兰最晴朗的夜空还要多的繁星；而且啊，他笑起来的样子比阿尔卑斯山南麓的加尔达湖水还要甜蜜动人……

一旁的年轻人听不下去了，从侍者手中抓起斗篷冲出门去，丝毫不顾身后人“等等我”的呼喊。  
科尔尼区域前半夜下了雪，地上落了一层薄薄的白色。披着红狐斗篷的年轻人踩上去，留下一串浅显易见的脚印。刚刚叫他的人，顺着脚印追了上来。  
“杰克，你是不爱听人夸梅苏特吗？”问话人说完，咯咯地笑起来。  
杰克回身伸手揪对方的耳朵，凑过去说：“阿龙·拉姆塞，不要以为升了侍卫长就可以什么话都乱说。”斗篷的边角随着矮个子的动作在空中划出一道利落的弧线，掉出几点金色的荧光。侍卫长拉姆塞跳着挣开主人的手，习惯性地把手握在隐蔽的剑柄上，挺直了腰板说：“你再这样，下次我就告诉温格大人，说您不听我劝半夜跑出来喝酒。”  
杰克几乎立刻掐起腰说：“你小子现在越来越混蛋了，去啊！现在就去！你敢说我就敢叫人来把你换掉。”  
拉姆塞跟在杰克后面往回走，一边还不忘记揶揄杰克道：“你想换谁？耿直的弗朗西斯（科奎林）还是专治坏毛病的格兰尼特（扎卡）？”  
杰克黑着脸说：“我早就认为阿森纳应该再招点人手，负责这事的是谁？”  
拉姆塞忍着笑回答，“莱斯大人去意大利静养后，便一直没人管了”。  
“不如我去和老爹说我们来办这事吧！办好了，你可以休假，阿森纳也可以更强大！这样下次和热刺约架就可以痛揍凯恩他们了。”  
拉姆塞翻完白眼直言不讳地提醒着，“别找来一帮狐朋狗友就行。”  
不过显然，杰克并没有听进去，北伦敦城防军——阿森纳的少主人正沉浸在自己的筹谋中。

**_三天后_ **

“不要告诉我你打算在画展上找人。”拉姆塞看着踮脚想要入场的杰克头疼地说。  
杰克对他露出一个标准的，带有两个酒窝的笑容说：“阿龙你也有聪明的时候嘛！”  
拉姆塞想要伸手去握剑柄压下自己的绝望，结果落了空，这才想起今天出门前杰克叮嘱他穿便装不要佩剑。当然，他还是在腰后配以匕首，布袍下大腿的侧面绑了短剑，以防万一。

“能屈尊和我解释一下吗？”排队半天，拉姆塞无聊问他。  
杰克的视线来来回回一直停留在周围来参展的人身上，顺嘴说：“你平时听那些肉麻的话还没听够？真是的，一个乡绅居然像吟游诗人一样，总唱那些夸大的颂歌。呸，还是歌颂自己爱人美貌的，真不要脸。”  
拉姆塞愣半天才明白杰克在说那晚酒馆的事，感觉自己的头更疼了。  
“我是问为什么到这来找人！”  
“噢……你问这个啊！”杰克还是没搭理拉姆塞，继续着他的考察，“一会进场你就知道了。”  
拉姆塞心想：好，我等着，我倒要看看你打得什么主意。

半个时辰后，拉姆塞情愿自己今天没跟来。  
庄园里有一面墙，上面挂着他之前和基兰（吉布斯）打赌输了而画的鱼。  
谁会同意这样不入流的东西混进自己办的画展啊！杰克到底拿什么条件和弗拉米尼达成的协议啊！拉姆塞的内心和盛夏时分的泰晤士河畔一样烦乱。

但等到他一脸不悦地跟着杰克逛完会场回到自己的画前，拉姆塞不再感到羞耻。因为他发现今天在这里展示的，都是类似的东西。难看，荒谬并且轻轻松松就能引人发笑。特别有一幅画，要不是下面标注着《猫》，他绝对认不出来。  
拉姆塞不知道，杰克看完那副画，便铁了心要找到这位灵魂画师——卡鲁姆·钱伯斯。

杰克观摩完一圈，打算和拉姆塞说说自己的想法，就在这时，他们身前的几个人因为拉姆塞的破画吵起来了。  
一个魁梧的男人操着外地口音说这画简直烂到不堪入目，他旁边的两个大汉也跟着附和。拉姆塞自己对此没什么好介意的，他承认自己对绘画一窍不通。可旁边一个长相清秀的青年人却冲上来理论，激动到面红耳赤。  
“你懂什么！如此美妙的尾巴和胸鳍，试问诸位谁能画得出来？你们欣赏不到位不要乱诋毁别人的心血好不好！”拉姆塞循声看过去，注意到青年人的眼睛是浅浅的绿色。

拉姆塞突然想到一些不相干的事，比如老家卡尔菲利城堡前的护城河水，夏天在太阳光下泛着绿色的波光。

“我的女皇！你没病吧？”十分嫌弃拉姆塞画作的那个人说完流氓地笑起来，“现在的小孩都不需要上课了吗？快回家玩你的木棍去。”“就是，长得挺高没想到是个傻子。”紧接着，三个人里站得比较靠外的金发男子歪头说：“就这，我到城郊随便拉个婊子过来都能画。”  
杰克撸起袖子，拉姆塞见状立马拦住他说：“别忘了禁令。”  
杰克这次如果再和人打起来，可就不是关三个月禁闭那么简单了。但杰克要是因为这个退缩，那他就不是杰克·威尔希尔了。

可这一次，并没轮到威尔希尔为自己的好朋友出气。那个把拉姆塞的鱼吹上了天的小伙子，先他们一步冲上去打了口出污秽的金发男子。小伙子旁边的青年人叹完气也加入了撕打阵营，场面顿时乱作一团。拉姆塞再次为自己没带长剑来感到可惜，而威尔希尔在一旁看得津津有味，还时不时地鼓下掌顺带拉个偏架什么的。

没过多久，管家卡巴耶带了家丁过来把他们几个一并轰出了弗拉米尼的庄园，并宣称如果再有人闹事，就把他们送去曼彻斯特享受贵宾级待遇。  
嗯……英格兰公国的每个人都知道，曼彻斯特刚上任没多久的红魔王穆里尼奥近期过生日收了一颗假蓝月亮——也就是无法在夜晚发光的月明珠，正在气头上四处抓人拷问呢。  
“你再说句话试试！”嘴角流血的青年人还想冲上去，被身旁与他同行的人拉住了。  
那三个不知哪里来的外地人个个鼻青脸肿，其中一个对金发男子说：“瑞恩，我们还是走吧。”然后三人便离开了，被叫做瑞恩的壮汉朝对方吐了一口痰才大摇大摆的离开。

“唉呀！都是罗伯你一直拉着我，要不然今天他们就得爬着出这伦敦城！”绿眼睛小伙冲自己的搭档发脾气，显然还没消气。  
“卡鲁姆你等着回家挨骂吧！看看你衣服都破成什么样了！这里，还有那儿……”  
两个人开始检查起彼此身上的衣服哪里破了，顺便也看看自己都伤在哪儿了。

拉姆塞眯起眼睛，他总觉得卡鲁姆这个名字好像在哪听说过。就在拉姆塞出神的时候，威尔希尔从他身后钻出来和他们打起了招呼。  
“嘿！你们的身手真不错，在家一定没少上剑术课吧！”刚才那伙人口里的「玩木棍」就是指上剑术课，由于小孩子直接用铁剑比较危险，所以初学者都是从木剑开始学起。

卡鲁姆用手擦擦血说：“哪有！我都是自己瞎玩的，他倒是学过几年”说着，他撞了下身旁的罗伯，冲威尔希尔不好意思地笑笑。罗伯一边弹身上的灰一边应声，“很久以前的事了。不提也罢。”

“那你们居然还能打得这么厉害！”拉姆塞觉得威尔希尔眼睛在放光。  
罗伯连忙拉住直率的卡鲁姆说：“哈哈，让您见笑了。”并用一个制止的眼神叫他退下。

连拉姆塞都听出对方不想继续深入交谈的意思了，威尔希尔依然没心没肺地问：“卡鲁姆，我可以这么叫你吗？那幅《猫》是你画的吧！我特别喜欢，想问问你愿意出售吗？”

拉姆塞想起来了，那幅画的作者就叫卡鲁姆·钱伯斯。这还真是……够巧合的。  
钱伯斯面露难色，“很高兴你能喜欢我的猫，我爹一直说我画的猫丑，果然是他审美有问题。你要是昨天问我要这幅画，我送你都可以。可是现在……我想拿我的猫去换那位拉姆塞先生画的鱼。也不知道后天画展结束他会不会来参加聚会，除此之外我不知道去哪儿能找到他。真是怪了，无论我怎么问，主办方就是不肯提供他的住址给我。”

拉姆塞有种不祥的预感，果然，威尔希尔立刻就出卖了他。

“哈哈哈哈这还不简单？我告诉你，他就是阿龙·拉姆塞。别说鱼了，就连他画过的大象，你只要想要，统统都可以给你！都给你！”威尔希尔边说边把拉姆塞推到二人面前。钱伯斯惊讶得张嘴说不出话来，旁边的罗伯一脸没「完了，这下可没救了」的表情。至于拉姆塞……脸红得像发烧一样。

威尔希尔这时候倒是知道闭紧嘴巴了，钱伯斯最后很可能是被一阵吹过的冷风给冻醒的，傻傻地出声问：“拉姆塞先生，我……我真的很喜欢你的鱼！非常喜欢！”  
罗伯觉得自己想从斯坦福桥上跳下去，实在太丢人了。  
“谢谢。你的猫也很……不错”拉姆塞仿佛能看见自己的脸更红了。  
威尔希尔看来看去，笑了。“那等画展结束，大家各取所需就好了。对了，还没问这位尊姓大名。”  
“罗伯·霍尔丁。既然你已经叫他卡鲁姆了，那也叫我罗伯吧。”霍尔丁握住威尔希尔伸出的手，“还不知道你的名字。”  
“杰克·威尔希尔，叫我杰克就行。”  
罗伯激动地问：“阿森纳的威尔希尔？”  
威尔希尔的两个小酒窝又露出来了，“对的。两位有兴趣去科尔尼庄园做客吗？”

“当然！”钱伯斯和霍尔丁齐声说。阿森纳的声誉一直不错，虽说是驻城军，其实完全可以算是北伦敦半区的管事机构，另一半是热刺。但由于近些年来没什么战事，阿森纳也就很久没什么大动静了，更别提招人。  
威尔希尔无比高兴，他有预感，这两个人八九不离十可以被他拿下了。  
“不过……”  
“不过什么？”威尔希尔担心地问。  
钱伯斯做鬼脸说：“这几天不行，我爹最近一直叫我去水晶宫给人送东西，一来一回也挺远的，没时间过去。”  
拉姆塞皱了皱眉头，水晶宫？那不是弗拉米尼近期的临时居所吗？威尔希尔可没管那么多，直接问：“给谁送东西啊！还天天送。你和罗伯身手这么好，只是给人跑腿送东西多可惜。”  
罗伯听出了威尔希尔话里的意思，知道对方大概什么意思了。钱伯斯可倒实在，老老实实地回答：“叫什么苏什么梅的，反正是我老爹的一个朋友。”  
威尔希尔惊讶地问：“什么？你爹和梅苏特·厄齐尔是朋友？”  
“是啊！他俩以前在不来梅一起打过德杯战争的。”

威尔希尔把拉姆塞拉到一边小声问：“我记得……以前总有个德意志人堵在后院菜地门口想找我们劳伦特的，他叫啥来着？”  
拉姆塞想了想说：“默特萨克？”  
威尔希尔一拍大腿，“对对！就是默特萨克！卡鲁姆，你爹是不是姓默特萨克啊！”  
钱伯斯更懵了，“你怎么知道？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈天佑女皇！你们俩今天就来吧，一会我派人去给你爹送个信就行了，我保证他不会为难你。”  
钱伯斯看看霍尔丁，霍尔丁冲他点点头，然后他俩就跟着威尔希尔和拉姆塞上了马车。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金发男子瑞恩，其实就是瑞恩·肖克罗斯。  
> 钱伯斯的猫和拉姆塞的鱼……参考下面这图就好↓
> 
> [ **点这里看图** ](http://imglf2.nosdn.127.net/img/UHpjWXA4UkhRNGRtdmIzTy9lcmE5c0lRMzdQdWpHcnh2V2NOSFVrY2VvUllvVlpGcFlRcXJnPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2)


	2. Chapter 2

画展场地与科尔尼庄园离得不算很远，但也不近。如果不是因为可能带人回去，威尔希尔一定会骑马而不是乘车。  
钱伯斯他们乘坐的马车恰好能容下四个人，车内的座位是两两相对，威尔希尔与拉姆塞同排，霍尔丁则坐在威尔希尔的对面。钱伯斯和拉姆塞的腿都挺比较长，偶尔会因为路途的颠簸避免不了膝盖摩擦，众人一路的话题也是由此开始的。

“抱歉，拉姆塞先生。”因为急停撞到对面人的钱伯斯说。  
拉姆塞忍住没去揉自己的腿，面上维持原样说：“不必介意。”  
钱伯斯以为拉姆塞会主动让他改口叫名字的，可既然对方没有这个意思，他只好厚脸皮一下了，“拉姆塞先生，我可以叫你阿龙吗？”  
“可以。”依旧面无表情。  
“那你也叫我卡鲁姆吧！”  
“好。”

一直透过车窗看热闹的威尔希尔听见话题又到拉姆塞这里断了，扭过身来用手悄悄捏了一把后者的腰，然后跟个没事人一样问钱伯斯，“对了，卡鲁姆，我很好奇，你怎么不和你父亲一个姓啊？”

焦灼的视线终于从拉姆塞身上移开，钱伯斯看向威尔希尔一脸坦然地说：“我是捡回来的。”  
威尔希尔不打算再问下去，正琢磨着换个话题，钱伯斯却自己接着说了下去，“南安普顿十四年前发生过屠杀事件你们知道吧。”  
拉姆塞点头。那场灾难始于饥荒，事后整片区域尽数沦为废墟，几乎没有多少人生还。  
“佩尔他……就是我爹他发现的我时候，我父母就不在了。正好他打算在英格兰定居，就问我要不要跟他走。”  
“我很遗憾。”威尔希尔和拉姆塞一同说到。  
钱伯斯笑，“都是过去的事了。我现在也过得不错啊！除了一天到晚总被我爹吼。”  
一旁安静许久的霍尔丁出声提醒，“还不是因为你总惹他生气。”

夕阳照进车内有点晃眼睛，钱伯斯借着拉帘子，假装没听见。  
“罗伯小兄弟，你和卡鲁姆的感情好像很好啊。”开口的是拉姆塞，钱伯斯在心里为对方叫了自己的名字小小激动了下。  
霍尔丁抢在钱伯斯前面开口，“是。我家去年搬去苏格兰了。我嫌那边太干冷，就留下来了。我和他住一起。”  
“什……什么住一起，你住我家隔壁好不好！”反驳完钱伯斯瞄了一眼拉姆塞。  
拉姆塞继续假装没注意到自己被人盯个没完。霍尔丁则是抽抽嘴角，硬把笑容给憋住了。  
花痴了半天的钱伯斯注意到拉姆塞似乎有些不自在，便问起威尔希尔有关他爹的事。  
“噢……其实我们和默特萨克先生也不熟，不过阿森纳里有人和他很熟就对了。剩下的你可以过会见到当事人再问”威尔希尔说着冲钱伯斯眨眼睛。

于是伴随着一个又一个的问题，天色昏暗但还没全黑的时候，几个人终于到了科尔尼庄园。钱伯斯一下车就被长长的门廊震撼到了，远比他之前在水晶宫见到的气势恢宏更多。领头过来迎接他们的男人个子很高，戴着黑色的头盔，虽然不苟言笑却带着一股亲和劲。  
“彼得（切赫），这两位今晚在科尔尼住，你叫穆罕默德（埃尔内尼）找人收拾出客房。”拉姆塞说完，帮着一起推开了大门。  
“好的。还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“去把赫克托（贝莱林）和劳伦特（科斯切尔尼）叫过来，赫克托可以晚点叫，等会需要他去海格特街的默特萨克府上送封信”威尔希尔边说边脱下外套交到彼得手上。  
“你们不能因为我前几天回来晚了就这么差遣我！”彼得抗议。  
拉姆塞笑，“哈哈哈哈你得愿赌服输啊彼得！不然你的手套可就找不回来了。”  
钱伯斯愣住了，他不知道拉姆塞笑起来是这样的，就跟他家窗前的三色堇一样好看。不！比那些花花绿绿的三色堇还要好看才对。接着他又想，难怪拉姆塞可以画出那么鲜活的鱼！因为他自己就是一个充满生命力的人呀！多亏今天翘掉了佩尔交代的事，不然我就遇不到阿龙了。  
等等……钱伯斯终于意识到有什么不对了。

“那个……杰克，能麻烦你件事吗？”钱伯斯支支吾吾地说，然后从怀里掏出一个牛皮纸包，看起来像是本书。  
见威尔希尔点头，钱伯斯把书递给他说：“能帮我把这个送去水晶宫吗？”威尔希尔低头看，上面写着“请给厄齐尔先生，谢谢”圆润的字体个个都很规整。  
“给我吧！一会我叫赫克托一并送了。那小子和他的马速度可快了，有时候连西奥（沃尔科特）也追不上。”  
“西奥？”  
威尔希尔仰起头神气地说：“西奥·沃尔科特，骑兵现在归他管。”一旁的彼得·切赫俯身到拉姆塞耳侧小声问：“这俩小孩是要入伍吗？杰克怎么连这都和他们说。”拉姆塞哼笑一声，没给任何回复。  
“看样子你不太看好他们啊！”切赫笑着问。  
拉姆塞跟着威尔希尔他们一行人往里面的院子走，故意落在最后和切赫说：“冲动、痴迷又天真。虽说个子挺高也挺能打的，但阿森纳从来不缺这样的傻块头。至于另外一个，或许还有救。”  
早就注意到钱伯斯眼神不对劲的切赫听完这话，大概明白怎么回事了。他打趣地说：“阿龙，你以前说话可从来不这么刻薄的。”  
拉姆塞一边卸下短剑一边说：“你试试被人盯一整天是什么滋味。”  
切赫哈哈大笑，“托马斯（罗西基）以前还真做过这种事，你想知道当时情况有多严峻吗？”  
拉姆塞一脸鄙视，“不想！你还不快去叫人？一会儿大家都饿死了。”  
切赫摇头笑，拍拍拉姆塞的肩膀说：“孩子气归孩子气，别最后留下遗憾就成。”

庭院里的灯在一瞬间亮彻整个庄园，朦胧的光线里，切赫的表情看起来也令人难以捉摸。拉姆塞看着他，过了一会才开口，“不可能是你和托马斯，你指谁？”  
切赫撇撇嘴，“我得赶紧去把劳伦特和赫克托叫过来”说完便快步离开了。

搭在拉姆塞手臂上的褐色布袍被夜风吹起边角，他养的灵缇终于从后庭跑过来扯着他的衣服来回甩头。拉姆塞蹲下来摸着它的头想：劳伦特他……还是放不下吗？

钱伯斯站在二楼会客厅的窗前，心不在焉地听威尔希尔和霍尔丁讲话。他不自觉地伸手随意拨弄着窗帘，眼睛盯着满园灯火里，正在温柔抚摸白色灵缇的拉姆塞。  
钱伯斯更加确定：十四年前那一抹红白色的身影，错不了。

TBC…… 亲们，情人节快乐~


	3. Chapter 3

科斯切尔尼仿佛在敲门时听到切赫在说话，可当他回头时只看到远去的背影。打开门的威尔希尔问他：“劳伦特，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”大概是幻听吧，科斯切尔尼分神想。然而进屋见到的人却让他大吃一惊。

太像了。

钱伯斯在窗前转回身，也愣住了。霍尔丁察觉出气氛不对，却不知缘由，只好站起身礼貌地打招呼：“前辈你好，我是罗伯·霍尔丁，这位是我的朋友卡鲁姆·钱伯斯。”

科斯切尔尼一时间竟忘了回握，急急走上前问：“钱伯斯？”

“是的，我爹说这样就很好。”

他还真是……原句奉还了啊。科斯切尔尼想。

威尔希尔戳戳他，“队长，罗伯和你说话呢！”科斯切尔尼收好情绪，为自己的失态道了歉。聊过一会，科斯切尔尼不再神经兮兮。不过当得知眼前的两个孩子要加入阿森纳时，他再次敏感地表示了拒绝。

“劳伦特你不能因为老爹不在就独断专行！”威尔希尔想不通为什么不行。  
“别白费力气了，他父亲不会同意的。”

威尔希尔坚持，“可只要你……”

钱伯斯走过去拍拍威尔希尔的肩膀示意他停下，接着对科斯切尔尼说：“我本就该属于这里，不是吗？”  
门外正要叫他们下楼吃饭的拉姆塞停下了将要敲门的手。

科斯切尔尼纠正他，“从来没有该不该。就算有，也是不应该。”钱伯斯见科斯切尔尼有些动怒，于是软声说：“总之，现在问题出在你和我爹身上。你们该好好谈谈。”从认出科斯切尔尼开始，钱伯斯就预感到话题会进行到这一步。  
气氛十分压抑，拉姆塞适时敲响了房门。

“赫克托已经拿好东西出门了。”拉姆塞说完，目光扫了一眼科斯切尔尼，“晚餐备好了，各位请下楼。”  
威尔希尔拉起霍尔丁说：“剩下的事留到明天再说吧！先吃饭，吃饭。”钱伯斯路过拉姆塞时，冲他笑了笑。拉姆塞觉得他之前大概是遗漏了什么细节，因为他看不懂对方笑容里所藏匿的部分。今晚除了威尔希尔以外的所有人都有点反常，看来事情没他想象的那么简单。

拉姆塞握上门把手往外走时才发现科斯切尔尼竟然站在门口注视他有一会了，掌心突然一阵冰凉。  
科尔尼庄园的主人阿尔塞纳·温格在某些事上固执又保守，比如现下走廊里用的都是些锈迹斑斑的煤灯。要是换作几年前，没人会对此有异议。但今时不同往日，阿森纳补上财政亏空后还有不少的富余，完全没必要再留着残破的旧物装点居所。  
可温格说什么都不肯换下它们。  
拉姆塞看着站在暗处的科斯切尔尼，后者在忽明忽暗的灯光下眼神闪烁。  
“你……最近有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”科斯切尔尼看起来还是有些苦恼，样子像思绪很乱不知从何问起。  
拉姆塞皱眉：“没有。为什么这么问？”  
科斯切尔尼暗自松出一口气，“没什么，天冷注意注意身体”说完迅速离开了。  
拉姆塞锁上门也跟着下去。他还没打算问什么，这人就急着躲。绝对有问题！

因为卡索拉跟着温格出门了，晚饭是扎卡搞出来的，味道还算将就。当然了，对于钱伯斯来说，只要不逼他吃他爹做的东西，吃啥都香。  
席间大家聊得很开心，阿森纳众人热情亲切地接待了他们，仿佛每个人都很喜欢新来的两个小家伙。就连科斯切尔尼和切赫也看起来心情大好，好像此前的反常从未出现过。拉姆塞饭后把钱伯斯和霍尔丁安排完就回屋洗漱了。

他做了梦。  
这个梦和拉姆塞平时的梦很不一样，他什么都看不清。直觉告诉他这是一个很乱的地方，而他的面前有人。  
梦里他很想喊，出声却变成了呜咽。  
梦醒前的最后一个场景，他看到自己在一片废墟里抱着光。  
拉姆塞被走廊的声音吵醒，他睁开眼后立刻又闭紧了它们。昨晚睡前忘记拉窗帘，日光此刻正透过老旧的窗子灼痛着他的双眼。感觉到指间有鼻息，他想应该是光跑上床在舔他的手。

然而走廊的声音还是没停，拉姆塞的眼睛适应了之后，顺手抓起床单围在腰上打算开门看看。大清早的扰人清净，威尔希尔可能又在搞什么名堂。  
拉姆塞开门时，钱伯斯敲门的骨节正好敲到了他的脸上。  
“啊……不好意思。”钱伯斯看起来非常开心，拉姆塞看不出他哪里觉得抱歉。  
拉姆塞靠在门边，烦躁地抓了抓头发问：“什么事？”讲实话，他是有起床气的。  
“我们那屋的壁炉坏了……”钱伯斯说完，还指指隔壁屋门口灰头土脸的霍尔丁。  
“你们先去楼下大厅，我叫人来修。先别回去了。钱伯斯听完点头，却没有想要离开的意思。他的视线一直在拉姆塞赤裸的皮肤上徘徊，后者意识到后突然红了脸。  
“阿龙，你的肌肉好漂亮啊！”钱伯斯感慨完还想要伸手，威尔士人情急之下慌乱地关上了门。

钱伯斯杵在门前若有所思，刚才跑到走廊里的光咬着他的裤脚用力扯了两下，钱伯斯才注意到它的存在。  
“嘿！小家伙，好久不见。”钱伯斯蹲下来，神色温柔地把光抱了起来。  
霍尔丁从浴室抽出条毛巾，擦完脸说：“你可真行，连拉姆塞的狗都认识。”  
钱伯斯冲他撇嘴，“你是在羡慕！快把衣服穿好，我们下去吃早饭。壁炉会有人来修的。”  
霍尔丁把毛巾往脖子后面一搭，就近找了张椅子坐下。他看向钱伯斯，认真地说：“你是真的认得他们，包括这狗对吧。”  
钱伯斯松开阿光，灵缇犬落地很快便没了踪影。他说，是。

“卡鲁姆，你再这么做我会生气的。”霍尔丁说。  
钱伯斯挠挠耳朵附近的头发，“什么？”  
“利用我对阿森纳的崇拜，让我同意你来这里。你明知道你爹不愿意让你过来，可只要我点过头，他怎么也不会发火。你这是在利用我们两个人的信任。”  
钱伯斯很高兴听见霍尔丁就事论事的语气，当然，他的好朋友从来都不是那种胡搅蛮缠的人。他摸摸早晨新刮好的下巴，决定先不要摊牌。“罗伯，我只能说，事情比你想象的要复杂。”  
霍尔丁看起来有些懊恼，“你打算先瞒着我？”  
“至少要等我爹和科斯切尔尼谈过之后才行。”钱伯斯脸上写满了无奈。  
霍尔丁只好作罢，招呼着钱伯斯和他一起下楼。

科尔尼的所有楼梯都分布在走廊两端的尽头，半旋转式的构造，组成一对遥相呼应的红白螺旋。钱伯斯和霍尔丁的房间出门就能看到其中一个，于是他们径直走了右侧的红色梯道。  
霍尔丁站在稍矮一截的台阶上帮钱伯斯整理衣领，听见后者小声对他说：“其实很快的。”  
“你说你爹？”霍尔丁抬头瞧了一眼。  
钱伯斯忍住想要点头的冲动回答，“说不定早饭一过他就到了。”  
霍尔丁松开手，“好啊！我就知道马车里你是装的。你爹要是喜欢谁，你还能不知道？”  
钱伯斯捂着肚子一脸无辜，“我真不知道。我以为我爹只是单纯有事才总去找他。再说，一开始的时候……”  
霍尔丁双手在胸前抱成一团，“怎么不说下去，一开始怎么了？”  
钱伯斯有些堵气地说：“我一定是被佩尔影响的，说话不经脑子。”  
霍尔丁贴心地上前拍他肩膀，“不，你爹看起来傻，但说话滴水不漏。而你……”说完不等钱伯斯反应逃下了楼。

钱伯斯望着铺了长长的地毯大理石台阶，突然不敢迈出步子。佩尔那么能说会道的一个人，都没能说服科斯切尔尼进到阿森纳来，他能成功吗？很多年以前，他躲在门后听见科斯切尔尼声音冷漠地问：“阿森纳的每一个人都会点特殊的东西，可你呢？你会什么呢？”

钱伯斯看看自己的手，不知道自己是否特殊到可以站到拉姆塞身边。他失神地把手搭在干净的扶手上，似乎这样就可以有勇气走下去。望着红毯上的影子，钱伯斯突然很想回头看看。  
没人比他更清楚能够活着见到阳光是多么开心的一件事。尤其是当钱伯斯再一次见到，逆光里居高临下看着他的拉姆塞。

_“魔法的风吹开阿瓦隆的迷雾”  
“湖中的神注意起天边的晚霞”  
“听 岛上的精灵在歌唱动人的传说”  
“乘船昏睡的诗人啊 你快醒来……”_

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章提及角色死亡。

钱伯斯一边戳着鹅肝一边想着那首歌谣。  
霍尔丁瞧好朋友在一旁若有所思，自觉肩负起了活跃餐桌氛围的重任。看样子他做得还不错，对面有两个叫吉鲁和德比希的家伙，交头接耳笑得很开心。  
早饭快吃完的时候，拉姆塞的灵缇犬突然在大门口叫起来。钱伯斯猜是他爹到了，所以他并没像大多数人一样往窗外看去。于是很幸运的，钱伯斯注意到坐在他对面的科斯切尔尼第一反应居然是看向切赫，而后者眉头紧锁放下了手里的餐具。

质疑与责难？科斯切尔尼眼里的情绪很明显，钱伯斯觉得这里面大有文章。

阿光叫了两声，拉姆塞站在正厅的门前对大伙说：“默特萨克先生的马车到了。”  
科斯切尔尼再次看向切赫，后者看起来有些诚惶诚恐，立刻拽下胸前的餐巾出门迎接。  
钱伯斯突然笑了，如果他没猜错的话，那么事情终于迎来了转机。

科斯切尔尼用汤匙敲敲杯子说：“格兰尼特，叫人把食物撤下去吧，可以上甜点了。”  
“好。赫克托，你来帮我个忙。”扎卡冲贝莱林招手。  
“嗯，这就来。”  
威尔希尔朝科斯切尔尼使眼色，后者点点头接着开口：“甜点吃完大家就去办今天的事吧，我先离开一会，卡鲁姆你们有事可以先找杰克。”  
“请带上我一起。”科斯切尔尼循声看过去，钱伯斯眼神坚定。他只好同意，带着钱伯斯一起前往会客厅。  
二人走后，餐厅里大伙议论纷纷。霍尔丁安静地喝茶，听着周围人你一言我一语的谈论着切赫为什么丝毫没有注意到有人来。借着杯口挡脸的时刻，霍尔丁瞄了一眼威尔希尔。科尔尼庄园的少主人反而看着自己身侧老旧的煤灯，若有所思。

没过多久，拉姆塞领着切赫和默特萨克抵达会客厅。来访者和科斯切尔尼握手的时候还满面春风，等到看向钱伯斯时就一脸怒容。  
拉姆塞本打算出去备茶，却被科斯切尔尼叫住，“不必麻烦，他们一会就走。”  
场面一度非常尴尬，最后还是切赫出面说：“那就不喝了，我们先谈事情。劳伦特，我有些事想确认，可以先留下来吗？”  
“可以，阿龙你去把早饭吃完吧。”拉姆塞应下然后出去了。

切赫知道这伙人要谈的事情一时半会没完，决定自己先把疑问搞清楚然后立即抽身。他招呼默特萨克坐下来，问道：“您之前来这的时候，一直是在后院菜地附近吗？”  
默特萨克看向科斯切尔尼，得到允许后说：“对。”  
切赫继续，“那您身上是否携带过龙角粉或佩戴过带有龙角粉的物品？”  
默特萨克皱眉，“没有。这东西不是早就被你们垄断了吗？”  
“抱歉，您介意我检查一下吗？”切赫尽可能礼貌地问。  
“当然。不过我希望过后你能给我一个解释。”  
“可以。”切赫说完同默特萨克一起站起身。前者伸出手闭起眼睛，后者觉得仿佛有一阵微风拂过身侧，很快，切赫出声示意他可以坐下了。  
“最后一个请求，”切赫说着从背后掏出一盏灯，和走廊里的那些形状一样。默特萨克注意到这盏灯的光十分明亮，并且崭新到可以看清底座上的阿森纳队徽，一杆独轮枪炮。  
切赫慎重地把灯摆到桌子上，做了一个请的姿势，“请您对着它在脑海中想象一下它灭掉的样子”。  
一直背对他们站在书架前的科斯切尔尼突然转身过来看向桌子。默特萨克知道这应该是对阿森纳而言很重要的一件事，所以他即刻照做了。出乎默特萨克意料的是，灯灭了。  
钱伯斯在一旁高兴地跳起来，“阿爹你可以啊！”  
默特萨克瞪了自己儿子一眼说：“臭小子，我还没找你算账呢！倒先知道拍马屁了。”  
科斯切尔尼看起来表情复杂，切赫则面露笑容，“老……咳，真是百闻不如一见呐！”他本想说老爷子要是知道估计要高兴坏了，但话到嘴边又及时咽了回去。

钱伯斯问：“彼得前辈，我爹是海纳*吗？”  
切赫看默特萨克一脸无知的样子，回答说：“是。我的主要工作就是负责感知整个庄园附近，保证没有可疑的人接近，以及负责周边的安全。菜地那边不归我管，但这边无论是谁只要进到辖区，我都能感知到，但你父亲是个例外。而且，如果你有细心注意过的话，庄园里的灯刚才全都微弱地跳动过。这些灯是阿森纳的前人留下来以防万一的，除了掌控者外，只有海纳能使其突然熄灭。”  
默特萨克这时出声道，“你们先等等，海纳是啥？”  
钱伯斯凑到他耳边说：“就是一切不寻常的能力在你身上都不起作用。爹啊，厄齐尔叔叔之前借你的书，你真的有好好读过吗？”  
默特萨克一把掐住钱伯斯的后脖颈低声说：“我就说家里的书怎么经常有被挪动的痕迹，不是说过不许你看的吗？”  
“得了吧，你们在计划什么我一清二楚。反正最后上战场的人还是我。”钱伯斯挣开默特萨克的手，往切赫身边靠了靠。  
默特萨克一脸：儿大不中留。

“你们父子俩的事解决好了？”科斯切尔尼在主人专属的沙发上坐下来，看起来冷静许多。  
默特萨克厚脸皮说：“还没有，再等会。你昨天突然跑去画展到底是有意还是无意？”  
钱伯斯嬉皮笑脸的回答，“我一开始只是想证明你认为我画的猫丑的想法是错的！不过后来我见到阿龙了，所以我改了主意。反正罗伯一直都想来看看。”  
默特萨克听完冲科斯切尔尼摊手，意思在说：你看不是我的问题啊！是他自己要来的啊！

科斯切尔尼看看切赫，切赫低头沉思了一会说：“我觉得你该把杰克叫过来问问，这事如果不是老爷子明确授意，那八成和弗拉米尼脱不了干系。”  
“过后再问。”科斯切尔尼抬抬下巴，示意他们继续。

“那你现在什么意思？昨晚我收到的信，其中一封落款是威尔希尔，上面写你想加入阿森纳？”  
钱伯斯一个劲点头，然后瘪嘴说：“但科斯切尔尼前辈说你不会同意的。”说完可怜兮兮地看向科斯切尔尼。钱伯斯清楚得很：这事根本不是他爹不同意，而是科斯切尔尼不愿意。  
科斯切尔尼张嘴想说话，钱伯斯抢着说：“前辈，我爹是海纳，而我的情况你也了解，你不该再阻止我们。阿森纳的基本规章不就是「每个人都会点特殊的东西」吗？”  
“那也要得到温格大人的首肯才行。”科斯切尔尼依然在强调他们并不一定能加入进来。  
“我们愿意等到温格大人回来。”钱伯斯斩钉截铁地说。  
科斯切尔尼见默特萨克一言不发，语气不善地问：“默特萨克先生不打算劝劝您的公子？”  
“卡鲁姆已经成年了，这是他自己的选择。”默特萨克的语气也强硬起来。  
“彼得，卡鲁姆，你们先出去，顺便把杰克叫来。”  
钱伯斯出门前拍拍默特萨克的肩膀，“爹，加油！我支持你！”  
默特萨克甩开钱伯斯的胳膊说：“臭小子，就知道给你爹我找麻烦。”

出门后，钱伯斯问切赫：“彼得前辈，我看科斯切尔尼前辈大概还是不会同意，我爹很可能会被他说服，该怎么办？”切赫抄起双手抱在胸前，边走边说：“老爷子的事情应该办得差不多了，我马上写信请他赶紧回来。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“没事。不过是了却故人的一桩心愿罢了。”  
七年前，布拉格沦陷前的那个夜晚，罗西基捂着腹部的伤口对切赫说：“彼得，若有一日保住了布拉格，请去伦敦城帮帮钱伯斯家的孩子。”  
“虽然叫一个孩子去讨还旧账是有些，咳咳……，有些不妥。但事情也是因为他家而起的，除了他没人……”切赫听懂了罗西基的意思。但在战壕里，他抱着怀里体温逐渐冰冷的人不敢哭出声。

不远处站在长廊阴影下的拉姆塞见钱伯斯出来，握住剑柄等他走向自己。  
钱伯斯想，拉姆塞身后红色的披风如果长到拖地，是不是也会像他身上的盔甲一样一尘不染。  
钱伯斯抱起从拉姆塞身后钻出来跑向他的阿光，站在阳光下问拉姆塞：“我想过不了多久，温格大人就会叫我们去讨伐巨怪，你愿意和我一同前去吗？”  
阿光伸出舌头舔钱伯斯的脸，钱伯斯也不躲，只是笑着等拉姆塞的回答。  
拉姆塞侧身迈了一步说：“当然，我会服从阿森纳的一切命令。”  
钱伯斯知道拉姆塞在笑。嗯没错，他就是知道。

**_*海纳。这个概念借用了一位姑娘的译法（如果没记错是一篇神夏同人）。取意海纳百川，无论什么能力对于海纳，都是无效的。_ **

TBC…… 预计05或者06开始钱草度蜜月。


	5. Chapter 5

默特萨克没想过自己也能有在科尔尼庄园住的一天。  
他和科斯切尔尼的谈话最终是以维尔马伦结束的，接着对方摔门而去，留下他愣在原地。

他们一直知道问题的核心，却始终只想着逃避。

当默特萨克整理好情绪走出会客厅时，切赫还有钱伯斯、拉姆塞都在门外等着。捷克人冲他微笑说：“温格大人明天就会回来，您暂且先在庄园休息一夜。”  
“劳伦特他……不，我是说，科斯切尔尼他，看起来怎么样？”默特萨克问。  
拉姆塞开口了，“不好。每当有人提托马斯的时候，他都这副鬼样子。”  
“嘿，阿龙，谁教你这样说话的。”切赫皱起眉头，示意拉姆塞住嘴。

“抱歉。”默特萨克垂下头说，语气很诚恳。“但他的心病，不能不治。”  
“阿爹……十多年前你都治不好，现在哪儿来的勇气？”出乎钱伯斯意料的是，默特萨克没有继续跟他打趣，而是语气严肃地问：“你真的想好了？”  
“我向女皇发誓，我愿意对阿森纳效忠。”钱伯斯以右手握拳，放在左胸前说。

默特萨克看着地面的绒毯，犹豫许久说：“卡鲁姆，科斯切尔尼的反对是有道理的。”  
“阿爹你果然被说动了，你总是这样。”  
“不。你不知道。”默特萨克的声音开始颤抖，“你父母生前最后的嘱托，就是希望你永远不要和阿森纳、巨怪，还有这些该死的能力扯上关系。照理说，你不该由我来收养的，发现你的人……”  
钱伯斯突然上前一步拉住拉住默特萨克的手臂，及时阻止他爹说下去。拉姆塞还在呢。  
“我知道。事实上我全都知道。”钱伯斯突然不敢回头去看拉姆塞的表情，他怕自己异样的神色被对方察觉出什么。他斟酌着语气，继续安抚默特萨克道，“我知道我不该偷听你和科斯切尔尼叔叔说话，但没办法，我那个时候还不太相信你们。我知道你们是为我好，但我不可能这样过一生。”

钱伯斯还记得当年默特萨克和科斯切尔尼背着他，在父母的墓前擅自决定着自己的未来。  
和科斯切尔尼搭档的维尔马伦在那次灾难中不幸逝世，性情大变的法兰西人于公于私都不希望钱伯斯再以钱伯斯族人的身份生活下去。而为钱伯斯保住原有姓氏的人，是默特萨克。  
默特萨克本来是有机会破例进入到阿森纳的，可因为钱伯斯，科斯切尔尼处处针对，最后据理力争将没有任何特殊能力的默特萨克排除在了红白体系之外。

那天钱伯斯躲在灌木丛后，听见这两个认识没多久的人，谈起父母的遗愿。尽管一切罪过都是由他父母的贪婪而引起的，默特萨克和科斯切尔尼却丝毫没有责怪他的意思。反倒是一直商量着，怎样才能最大程度的保护好他。保护好一个，罪人的孩子。  
不过当时他并不知道，默特萨克喜欢科斯切尔尼。

后来，钱伯斯则是知道了太多太多的事，包括默特萨克一直在拜托见多识广的厄齐尔帮他寻找其他可以打败巨怪的办法。那些和水晶宫往来的信件，那些锁在家里不许他看的书籍，都是为了让他远离危险而存在的。为了一个承诺，放着最轻松、最管用的法子不使，偏偏四处求人走弯路。钱伯斯想，除了他的这个傻爹，世上恐怕不会再有第二个人了。

一只手搭上他的肩膀，借口在庭院里晒太阳的钱伯斯停下思绪，发现拉姆塞穿着便服，一副想要他身旁坐下的样子。于是伸手拂去石椅上的灰尘，冲对方笑起来。  
“你怎么总是对着我笑呢？”拉姆塞看起来心情不错。  
钱伯斯心想，还不是当年你先冲我笑的。“难得天气这么好，我爹又可以实现多年的夙愿，我开心，自然看谁都想笑。”

拉姆塞不作声，嘴角悄悄挂起一抹微笑。“其实劳伦特他以前不是这样的。”  
钱伯斯心想我知道，但他不打算出声打断拉姆塞的话。  
“我相信他现在这样做，不完全是因为托马斯。”恰好一阵风吹过，拉姆塞眯起眼睛继续说：“劳伦特这个人，总是在担心他身边的每一个人。虽然他现在变得看起来冷峻又阴沉，但他始终是个热心的人。希望你不要因为他的固执而对他产生误会。”  
钱伯斯点头，“我不会的，放心。”

阿光突然从矮木丛里窜出来跑向这边，直往钱伯斯的怀里钻。后者把它抱在怀里，喜欢得不得了。拉姆塞撇嘴，“阿光从来不这样亲近我以外的人的，也不知道你有什么特殊的。”  
钱伯斯大笑起来，“说明我招人喜欢呗！是不是啊！阿光~”  
灵缇犬叫了两声，尾巴摇得更起劲了。  
拉姆塞看着眼前的一人一狗，觉得心里有些痒痒的。其实钱伯斯说得没错，他确实很容易招人喜欢。但他不愿意就这样投降，于是反驳道，“你那是招狗喜欢。”  
“能招你的狗喜欢，也不错啊！”钱伯斯依旧笑着，拉姆塞哼了一声。

另一方面，威尔希尔已经赶到水晶宫了。  
“梅苏特呢？我要见他！”被住宅兵拦下的威尔希尔冲着里面大喊，贝莱林站在一旁看着。  
没一会儿，卡巴耶走出来问，“阿森纳的威尔希尔？”  
“是我。”语气很冲。  
卡巴耶的语气依旧不紧不慢，“厄齐尔先生不在，您还进吗？”  
“进进，那就先见你们家主子好了。”  
贝莱林把马交给水晶宫的仆人，不解地问：“杰克，为什么不先回去？我还有事呢！”  
威尔希尔，“你懂啥，这是弗拉米尼那家伙定的暗号。”话说到这，威尔希尔还煞有介事地抖抖胳膊，“真是的，生怕别人不知道梅苏特住他家里。真是肉麻。”

水晶宫的院子虽然没有科尔尼庄园大，但好歹也是座宫殿，内里的布置比阿森纳豪华不止一倍。贝莱林跟随威尔希尔穿过金碧辉煌的前厅，又通过大理石雕刻的长廊，最后进到满是奢华工艺品的内堂。弗拉米尼已经和厄齐尔等在窗前了。

“梅苏特！好久不见。”威尔希尔先是对厄齐尔伸出手，他前几次来时，厄齐尔都没有露面。叙了几句旧之后，威尔希尔直接进入到正题。“马蒂厄，按照你说的办，默特萨克和钱伯斯确实都来了。彼得怕劳伦特把事情闹得不可收拾，已经让西奥去通知老爷子了，估计他们明天上午就会到。你……”威尔希尔扫了一眼，改口说：“你们，要不要也过去一趟。”  
弗拉米尼看向厄齐尔，后者点头并且开口，“我们也不想温格大人久候，那便今晚借宿贵庄园，不知道方不方便？”

威尔希尔虽然觉得奇怪，却也没表现出来，只说：“当然方便。那你们是现在就随我前去，还是晚上的时候过来吃完饭？”  
弗拉米尼走上前搂过厄齐尔的腰，俯身在耳畔说了几句话。威尔希尔见到厄齐尔有些脸红并点了点头，感觉自己内心十分无奈。  
“不，小杰克。是我自己跟你回去。如果你还记得条款的附注内容的话。”厄齐尔说完，被仆从们服侍着披上了白色的狐裘披风。

威尔希尔这才想起，签署秘密协议时，上面有一条：战争开始前，弗拉米尼绝不能公开露面到科尔尼庄园去。一旦被别人，特别是热刺那边的人发现，这一次的资金赞助就会被叫停。那0这仗，也就没法打了。  
“不过梅苏特……”威尔希尔有些话，犹豫半天还是想问。  
厄齐尔都要出门了，转回身停下问：“怎么？”  
“你不怕默特萨克知道你一直瞒着他这事，会生气吗？”  
厄齐尔眨眨他的大眼睛说：“我可以跟佩尔说，我被女王要挟了啊！”说完还瞥了一眼弗拉米尼，大乡绅一脸得意。玩笑开过，厄齐尔认真地回答，“他现在不会怪我，因为卡鲁姆早就和我说，他想亲自讨伐巨怪。”

看着威尔希尔一脸不可置信，厄齐尔有些欣慰地笑着说，“所以说，卡鲁姆是佩尔的儿子啊！”  
一样勇敢，一样愿意扛起该负的责任。  
罗西基前辈若是在天有灵，一定也会欣慰吧…… 厄齐尔下意识看了眼弗拉米尼，对方像是知道他在想什么，回望的目光里满是肯定。

就这样，科尔尼庄园一晚上便多出四位客人。厄齐尔和默特萨克住在钱伯斯和霍尔丁旁边的房间，厄齐尔趁机把事情和默特萨克讲清楚了。第二天快到正午时，温格一行人终于回到庄园。

阿森纳科尔尼庄园的主人先是听取了切赫、科斯切尔尼、威尔希尔和拉姆塞的汇报，然后才把默特萨克、厄齐尔、钱伯斯和霍尔丁请到议事厅详谈。  
在了解到钱伯斯可以召唤狮心剑，霍尔丁会冰冻的能力，以及默特萨克是个海纳之后，威严十足的老人邀请他们加入阿森纳，并为科斯切尔尼的无礼表示歉意。

因为时间仓促，仪式也进行得比较简略。宣誓过后，温格把之前经女王授意，由他代表阿森纳方与大乡绅弗拉米尼签订的讨伐契约公之于众。厄齐尔作为这次战役的顾问，时不时对温格的叙述进行补充，并在最后关头建议「阿瓦隆奇袭」最好让拉姆塞辅助钱伯斯进行。

科斯切尔尼到会议结束才明白，一切早就尘埃落定了。  
解铃终究还需系铃人。

十四年前，托马斯·维尔马伦用尽自身的能力，把巨怪困在了一个普通人无法前往的地方。  
所以现在，钱伯斯和拉姆塞不得不在黄昏时分，依靠卡索拉的传送之力到达那里。  
身材矮小的精灵师对他们说：“孩子们，记住，下一轮满月的明夜，你们一定要站在河流入海口处。不然我无法将你们安全地捕捉回来。”  
如果「阿瓦隆奇袭」能够成功击杀巨怪，那么巨怪所在的世界必定会坍缩，污秽的邪物倒是可以逃往南安普顿，可人类的话就会被困死在那里。

“放心。”钱伯斯笃定地说，“我会和阿龙一起回来的！”  
拉姆塞也点头，露出自信的笑容。

“你怎么不去送送他们呢？”科斯切尔尼站在维尔马伦的墓前，目不转睛地问。  
默特萨克以前一直以为他常常在菜地附近遇到科斯切尔尼，是因为对方负责阿森纳后勤的关系。殊不知，后院菜地旁边，就是阿森纳已故烈士的陵园。

夕阳落山，庭院里的光再次一瞬间亮彻整个庄园。钱伯斯这次看清了，是奥利维尔·吉鲁让它们亮起来的。高大的法兰西人祝福道，“我会一直为你们照亮前行的路。”

陵园的灯也都跟着一起亮了，默特萨克出声说：“不需要。因为我知道他们会杀掉巨怪平安归来。”科斯切尔尼本想发笑的，他曾经也坚信维尔马伦会一次次胜利归来，可最后他等来的却是一具冰冷的棺椁。但当科斯切尔尼看到默特萨克目光里全然的信赖时，他突然也想要跟着相信起来。

“喂！”  
“嗯？”  
科斯切尔尼像是鼓起很大的勇气，转过头来对默特萨克说：“你应该……还不知道我会点什么呢，是吧！”  
默特萨克伸手挠挠后脑勺的头发说：“好像……是这样。”  
科斯切尔尼叫默特萨克伸出手，然后用食指在对方手心的上空，画出一个简单的图案。紧接着，在那个位置，开出一朵鲜红的玫瑰。默特萨克感到惊奇，当他想要用手去抓时，花却消失了。

“你看，海纳就是这样，只需一瞬间，就可以让我们这些人的努力全都消失不见。”科斯切尔尼看着默特萨克的眼睛说。  
德意志人看起来十分懊恼，连连说着，“抱歉，我不是有意的。”  
科斯切尔尼突然笑了，眼前这个人还是一如既往的老实。

“没关系”科斯切尔尼仿佛看到维尔马伦在朝自己挥手，他继续说：“我以后还可以再送你。只是下次，你可要小心不能再把它吞噬掉了。”

TBC……（坑了，大概率不会填的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实还有一点Chapter 06的内容：
> 
> 钱伯斯承认自己来之前已经做好了心理准备，但当他见到眼前的情形，依旧觉得呼吸沉重。  
> 他悄悄观察着拉姆塞的神色，好在对方没什么异样。  
> 阿光倒是很反常的没有再一路跟着拉姆塞，反倒是围着钱伯斯的腿，转来转去。
> 
> 拉姆塞把剑送回剑鞘，卸下头盔问：“你们都怎么回事？”  
> 钱伯斯笑笑避开对方的目光说：“到处都是灰蒙蒙的，不太适应。”  
> 这个世界，除了黑白灰，没有别的色彩。至于景色，是十四年前一片废墟的南安普顿。  
> 拉姆塞看着这一人一狗，摇摇头，接着在村庄附近的树林里前行。
> 
> ……lofter保存出问题了QwQ 我还没存底稿……算了，之后我填坑重写吧，哭。  
> 写于：2017年4月30日


End file.
